Conventional cases used to transport musical instruments, particularly those of the brass and wood categories, are excessively bulky, heavy and do not afford adequate protection against damage to the instrument or other contents. Some effort has been made to lighten cases by constructing them of flexible plastics with zipper closures. Unfortunately, any advantages of light weight achieved are frequently more than offset by the sacrifice in protective qualities. Other available cases are of rigid construction, resembling suitcases with piano-type hinges and a total lack of conformity to the configuration of the instrument being transported. Not only are they excessively heavy, they are cumbersome to handle and difficult to store. Moreover, in such a case the instrument is not restrained from possibly damaging movement within the case. Because professional musicians are often required to travel extensively between contract engagements, weight, handling, storage, and security against damage are of key significance in the proper design of an instrument case.
Professional musicians are also expected usually to possess the talent to play more than one instrument, and are frequently required to do so during a single performance. Worse yet, a rapid transition from one instrument to another must often be made on a poorly illuminated stage or in a darkened orchestra pit. To make such a rapid transition, it is the custom to provide some sort of stand or support in proximity to the musician for each instrument. At the same time, the instrument must be protected from inadvertent tipping should it be bumped as it rests, usually in a bell downward position. Acoustic characteristics of the brass family of instruments are particularly sensitive to dents or deformation which are easily caused by rough treatment.
It has therefore been recognized that an urgent need exists for a multi-purpose transport and protection case unique to the configuration of each instrument. The primary object of this invention is to satisfy that need.
Another object of the invention is to provide hard-cover but cushioned protection against damage to an instrument during transit by means of a one-piece cover of rigid lightweight molded plastic construction.
Still another object is to afford ease of handling through employment of multiple grips, slings and non-slip surfaces on the instrument case where required.
A further object is to provide a case having internal, secure storage for such accessories as mouthpieces, reeds and lubricating oils as required.
A still further object is to provide internal padding of foam rubber or the equivalent to protect all contents of the case and especially the musical instrument from mishandling by means of calculated compressive loading.
Yet a further object is to provide in combination with the case a base containing a mechanism to extend supporting legs which will substantially lower the center of gravity and prevent tipping of an instrument resting in an upright position adjacent a musician.
Another object is to provide a luminous center support post to aid in rapidly positioning an instrument under low light conditions.